The Sunnydale Ranger
by fmfan1980
Summary: YAHF - What if Willow picked something else to wear instead of the ghost costume for Halloween? This is an Alternate Universe version of the Halloween episode (s02e06) of BtVS. [Ranger Niko from Galaxy Rangers]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights, characters, locations or plots from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Galaxy Rangers; they belong to their respective owners without whom this fan fiction would not have been possible. All reviews are welcome.

 **A/N:** I've taken some liberties as far as Galaxy Rangers are concerned for the purposes of this fanfic. There was only the cartoon; the other stuff was just made for the story. Hope you guys enjoy. Cheers.

 **Ethan's Costume Shop, Sunnydale, CA; 2:00 pm.**

Willow didn't want to do this at all; all she wanted to do was get the ghost costume that was lying on the rack on one side of the new costume store in town, Ethan's. Grumbling internally as she followed her best friend, Buffy Summers; Willow was being pulled to one corner of the shop where a grinning Buffy pointed at a costume that was just a tight fitting black body suit, that had a black eye mask, cat ears and a belt.

"Sexy catwoman?" asked Buffy as she grinned at the red faced redhead who was looking at her with her mouth wide open.

"No" she squeaked as she silently cursed Principal Snyder for forcing Buffy, herself, and Xander, as well as many other students for what was supposed to be a 'voluntary' program, to chaperone some children's trick or treat night. Willow then looked back at the last ghost costume, and then at the catwoman costume before she shook her head and rushed to get the last pack of the white sheet with two eye holes; with only the word 'Boo' written across it.

"Will" said Buffy as she rushed to her best friend who was holding the ghost costume close to her chest, "Xander's not gonna notice you if you wear that."

"I don't wanna be noticed" pouted Willow as Buffy raised an eyebrow at the redhead while people were browsing the costumes in the store.

"Will, what's the point of dressing up for Halloween?" asked Buffy as she leaned forward.

"Getting free, and nearly unlimited, candy?" grinned the redhead as Buffy shook her head.

"No" said Buffy as she gently poked her friend's arms, "this is the one single night that you let everything go. Come on, Will… do something adventurous, something sexy. Get wild… not too wild I mean.. that catwoman costume is purrrr-fect."

"Nice, but no" smirked Willow as Buffy smiled. She then looked behind Willow before turning around the redhead as Xander walked towards them just carrying a toy rifle.

"Xander" said Willow as her voice squeaked ever so slightly, "what'd you get?"

"This" he said as he picked up the toy rifle with the two young women just staring at it, and then at Xander with their eyebrows raised at the same time.

"What?" asked Xander.

"That's not a costume" said Willow pointing at the toy rifle.

"I got fatigues from an Army surplus at home" said Xander as he grinned while putting his arms up excitedly, "just call me the Two-Dollar costume king, baby!"

"Mr. Two Dollar Costume King" said Buffy as she gave Xander a small bow before motioning towards the redhead, "please convince Willow to at least get the catwoman costume or…."

"Buffy" said a surprised Willow as she looked at the blonde Slayer while Xander stepped back, rubbed his chin and looked at Willow, and then at the costume hanging in the back, and then at Willow again.

"Xander" said Willow as the young man gave a small laugh while the redhead stepped behind Buffy, "I'm not wearing that."

"Alright, Will" said Xander as he looked at the costume she was holding, "you've worn something like that last year. You always say you'll wear something different the next year."

"But…" said Willow.

"I have a rocker chick outfit at home" said Buffy as she looked at Willow, "I guarantee you'll have every guy turning their heads towards you."

"Yeah, Willow" said Xander, "that…"

"Don't you dare finish your sentence, Xander Harris" said Willow as she pointed her finger at Xander while narrowing her eyes, "or else….. I know all your dirty little stories… don't make me reveal them to the world."

"Easy, Willow" laughed Xander as he walked towards Willow and put his arm around her shoulders and pointed to a large metal bin in the corner. He told her that he got his rifle from there and that maybe she'll find something she likes too, "anything but the ghost costume, Will. For me? Please?"

"Fine" sighed Willow as she handed Xander the packed costume before she trudged along to the bin. She then looked over her shoulder and told Xander that if she didn't like anything there, then she's taking the ghost costume with her.

As Willow was walking away, Buffy looked and Xander and remembered how, early in the day, he was angry at her for preventing him getting beaten by Larry, a fellow student who was asking Xander if Buffy was available. She still couldn't believe that he was angry at her for not letting Larry pummel him; that he would now have the reputation of being a sissy.

"Xander?" said Buffy sweetly as she lay her chin on his shoulder and grinned, hoping that he would be able to forgive her for not letting him be beaten up, "about this morning, I'm really sorry."

"And here I was trying to repress" said Xander looking at the blonde Slayer.

"Ok, next time there's a pummeling situation… I won't interfere" said Buffy nodding her head, "I swear."

"Now that's what I've…" Xander was saying when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Turning towards what she saw, Buffy opened her eyes wide, and walked away, in the middle on what Xander wanted to say. She walked towards another corner near the door to the back office; there, she found a red, frilly, eighteenth century gown that was on a mannequin. While Xander was telong Buffy how he prefers his women in spandex, Willow was still going through the bin. She was about to give up after she had dug in deep into the various knick-knacks when she saw something in the corner, under some clothes that had the Ghostbusters patch on its sleeves. Reaching down, she put the clothes aside and found what looked like a badge that was attached to a white belt, complete with a holster which carried what looked like a toy shotgun. Willow frowned at in before she shook her head, and then threw it back into the bin and then turned around.

She then saw Buffy eyeing the red dress as she and Xander were talking to an older man who took the dress off the mannequin and put it around her front so that the Slayer could look at herself in the mirror. Willow saw how happy Buffy was as she looked at herself.

"I bet she's imagining showing that dress to Angel' thought Willow to herself as she gave Buffy the thumbs up sign after the blonde Slayer turned and grinned. Willow then saw the look that Xander was giving Buffy when the Slayer wasn't looking at him; it was then she looked at the ghost costume that Xander was holding on to for her. She took a few steps forwards before stopping. Willow saw that the store was getting more and more crowded as children were rushing in with their parents for last minute costume shopping. It was then she turned around again and looked at the badge that was attached to the white belt. Walking back to the bin, she picked it up again and looked closely at the badge which looked like something a sheriff in the old westerns she used to watch would wear.

'A five pointed star with a ring near the edges, and another star inside the ring' thought Willow to herself as she brushed her fingers on the faded metallic badge. She could see some wording on the ring and she brought the badge closer to her face as she tried to read it, 'I can just make out a 'G' and a 'L'… but the rest of the top part of the badge is faded, it's difficult to see and…'

"Hello Miss"

Willow turned around to find the older man that Buffy was talking to earlier standing behind her with his hands behind his back. She saw Buffy, who was grinning from ear to ear while carrying her dress, and Xander walking towards her.

"Hey, Will" said Xander when he saw what the redhead was holding, "very nifty, and new…. You gonna be a cowgirl?"

"You've got an outfit back home" said Buffy excitedly, "I mean, you have the jeans and… what do cowgirls wear now?"

"It's a unique piece of history that was never made that you are holding" said the older man as he pointed to the badge, belt and the toy shotgun, "it's the only prop from a live action series that they were planning on producing in the early eighties. It was going to be a space western, and they had all the characters, the scripts, the actors… everyone was ready. But the costs kept on skyrocketing and… well… it was never made. At least not the live action series; instead it was made into a cartoon that was released in 1986 if I'm not mistake. But either way, what you're holding there is special, I got it from someone who knew someone who made the props from the live action series. They sold off the various other plastic badges, but the ones made for the main actors were made with metal. They were supposed to have been melted but someone in the production crew kept one so that they could sell it off. The one you have actually glows when you press down on it."

"Cool, Will" said Xander looking at Willow, "I be the soldier, and you be the space cowgirl."

"How about I give you the same deal that I gave your friend" said the man as he nodded towards Buffy, "I can let you have that for twenty dollars, as long as you bring it back in the same condition that you'll be taking it. And before you say anything, don't worry… this is all well and proper. I am the owner of this fine establishment after all"

"Come on, Will" begged Xander, "if you ask me? When it comes down to a space cowgirl versus ghost costume…. I'd go for the space cowgirl."

"I think there's something missing though" said Buffy as she looked at Willow and the belt that was in her hand.

"Oh, I know" said Xander just before he ran through the store, and then ran back holding a cowboy hat which he then placed on Willow's head, "now the ensemble's complete."

"Fine" said Willow as Xander and Buffy grinned, "I'll take it. I'll take of it… I promise."

"Good" said the older man as he walked away after signaling to the Scoobies that they should follow him.

"By the way" said Willow as they walked towards the cash register, "what was the show called?"

"Not many people know about it now" said the man as he rang up everyone's purchases while glancing at Willow, "it's called Galaxy Rangers."

"Eh" said Buffy frowning at the name, "maybe it wasn't because of the sky high costs of making that show which made it fail."

Putting their purchase in bags, the older man then handed the bags to the three young people and then watched as they left his shop.

"Tonight's going to be so much fun" he said smiling as another three customers came to the cash register.

 **Sunnydale, CA, 5:45 hours.**

With the sky already dark over Sunnydale, Willow was already at their second to last house with the children who were placed under her charge. She smiled as they went to the door of the house; some dressed as movie vampires, mummies, while the others put a demonic mask over their faces as soon as the door opened and an older woman stepped out complimenting them on their costumes. It was then that she saw Willow in her costume; she was wearing a pair of jeans, some boots, a frilly shirt that she found at a second hand shop just before they headed home from Ethan's early that day, and her white hat; the badge on the belt that was around her waist, as well as the holstered toy weapon that was lying on the left side of her waist.

"My, my, my" said the older woman with a smile as she looked at the redhead who tipped her hat while grinning, "Texas Ranger?"

"Well…" said Willow, "technically I'm…"

"Whatever it is" said the old woman as she handed a handful of chocolates into Willow's hands, "it's a very nice costume."

"Thanks" grinned Willow as she saw the chocolates in her hand when she suddenly felt a cold breeze, followed by a chill up her spine. Turning around, she looked into the distance while the older woman was giving more candy to her charges.. she could see the other kids knocking on the other houses, as well as their chaperones who were following them under the street lights.

Willow turned to face her kids and smiled at how much fun they were having, as was she. Willow recalled dressing up in her costume at Buffy's house hours ago; it was the first time they saw each other in costume. Buffy told Willow that she looked very 'galactically cowgirlish'.

"I don't even know what that means" laughed Buffy while Willow giggled.

"You gonna wear that to see Angel?" asked Willow as she nudged her best friend's arm after pointing at the dress that the blonde Slayer was wearing.

"I asked him to come visit" said Buffy, "mom's in Santa Barbara checking on some art stuff and… and well… nothing's funny gonna happen before Angel and me."

"Oh?" asked Willow with an eyebrow raised as Buffy stuck her tongue out at the redhead.

It was a few minutes later, after Xander had come to the Summers house and Buffy walked down the stairs after Willow insisted, the redhead heard Xander's reaction to Buffy's costume.

The Slayer then called for her best friend. As Willow walked down the stairs in her full cowgirl costume, both Buffy and Xander were grinning… with Xander telling the redhead that any guy would want to get arrested by her.

Back in the present, Willow looked at the kids when she grabbed onto the railing on the porch when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her head. With the excruciating pain forcing her on her knees, and blood dripping from her nose… the redhead brought her hands to her head as she gritted her teeth. Willow could feel the pain as it tore through her head while tears fell from her eyes before she closed them and gave a soft scream. She felt as if someone was shoving knives into her head.

However, before she closed her eyes, she saw the kids attacking the older woman who screamed and then entered her house and closed the door. Opening her eyes again, Willow saw through tear filled eyes as the masks that the kids were wearing were not masks anymore; they had morphed into their faces. The redhead saw that they were walking towards her… she could already sense evil from the children as she tried to run away. But all that her actions did was cause even more agony as searing hot pain travelled from her head through to the rest of her body. Willow screamed out loud as she grabbed both sides of her head with her hands before she fell on both knees again.

Willow felt as if she was going to faint as she looked behind her and saw the former children running towards her.

"N… no" said Willow while she, as if by instinct, pressed the badge on her belt. She then felt a burning sensation in her head before she felt a rush of power; she then just thought about it and mentally pushed the transformed demons, who were sent flying away, to the porch on the next house. With the power soon replaced with pain again, Willow saw the demons run away before she collapsed onto the floor of the porch.

"That… that…. That was nifty" mumbled Willow before she closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown home, Sunnydale, CA; 5:50pm.**

Niko's head was throbbing as she slowly opened her eyes to find herself looking at the world sideways while her cheek lay on warm concrete. She groaned as she scrunched her face and got onto her elbow before she reached for the railing above her with another hand. Slowly pulling herself up, she stood up slowly on trembling legs, and then straightened up and then rubbed her head as the throbbing ease away.

"My implant" said Niko to herself as she closed her eyes and wiped the tears that had been gathered. Confused, she looked at the wetness on her fingers, and it was then that she looked down at herself and noticed that she was out of her white Ranger uniform; instead, she was wearing jeans, a plaid shirt, and a white cowboy hat. She then looked confused at her badge which now looked as brand new as the day she became a Galaxy Ranger, and she then looked to the energy shotgun on her left hip holster. She looked around, even more confused, at the houses along the street that was opposite her, and then turned and looked at the house.. whose porch, she was standing on. Shaking her head with her eyes furrowed in confusion, she tried to think about where she could be as she turned and looked out at the street again. She thought about the planets she had been on, but nothing looked like this.

"Earth?" whispered Niko to herself as she looked at the door in front of her while a gentle breeze passed by, "has to be. But where am I, where are the others."

Niko knew that she needed to reach out to her fellow Galaxy Rangers, hoping that maybe they had come to a planet that looked surprisingly like Earth on the orders of B.E.T.A, the Bureau of Extra Terrestrial Affairs. She looked down for her wrist communicator but found that it wasn't on her.

"I always have it with me" said Niko to herself as she turned around on the porch and looked around, even more confused about what was going on when she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Niko took off her hat and placed it on the porch, just missing the reflection on a window as she headed to a set of stairs due to her still confused state. She then walked down the stairs and onto the front lawn. She walked up to the edge of the street and looked at both sides before closing her eyes and concentrating.

A latent psychic since she was born on the world known as Alspeth, Niko was a survivor following an attack on her world which killed her parents and most of her people. She was found, and then taken away to the haven world known as Xanadu by Ariel, a powerful mystic who became her teacher. And it was on that world that Niko was trained, and nurtured, in using her already considerable psychic gifts. Now, as she stood with her eyes closed, and with slow and gentle breathing, Niko used her training with Ariel in mystics to confirm a theory… the same theory that was caused a strange feeling within her.

'The mystic forces here are great' thought Niko to herself as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around again, 'is this a trick? Mystical forces like this were never detected on Earth. If it was, then Ariel and the others in the Circle of Thought would have made sure to keep an eye on it. I can feel it everywhere, permeating through me… the trees… the soil, what's going on?'

It was then that Niko heard screams from the distance. She narrowed her eyes to look through the available light from the street lamps and saw that there was someone running away from what seemed like short, grunting things with horns on their heads.

"That's something you don't see everyday" said Niko as she reached for her weapon as her Ranger training took over. She was about to run and help that poor soul when she heard a growl from behind heading towards her. Turning around sharply and bringing the weapon up at the same time, Niko's eyes widened in shock at the large, dark furred, creature with claws that was running towards her. She could see the green eyes and sharp teeth that seemed to glisten under the street lights as the creature stopped and growled again before coming at her in a dead run. Niko had no choice but to fire her weapon at the creature. However, there was just a loud bang and a bright flash of light that left the creature only dazed.. but not injured.

'What the…?' thought Niko to herself as she looked down at the double barreled weapon in her hands when the creature growled again. She then looked up, away from her weapon, and saw the creature baring it's teeth at her, and exposing the claws it had for hands. Niko knew that she could try and run, but was fairly certain that the creature would reach up to her quickly and then injure her; possibly kill her. And with the mystical forces that she still felt around her, Niko didn't want to use her Series Five implant to boost her powers until she knew what was going on, 'won't use it useless I absolutely have to.'

"Young lady!" said a voice from her right side, from the half opened door. Niko looked at an elderly woman who was aiming a gun with two trembling hands at the creature in front of her. Niko saw the wolf-like creature look at the woman, and then at Niko, and then at the woman again. Growling, the creature took a step towards Niko just as a shot rang out. Niko jumped back as the bullet impacted the ground in front of her while the creature looked at the older woman, growling at her.

"Shut the door!" shouted Niko as she took the opportunity of the distraction to fire off a jumping round house kick directly onto the creature's snout. Just as the Ranger landed onto the ground, she took out her weapon from the holster and, in a fluid motion while the creature was holding onto its snout and screaming in pain, Niko flipped the energy shotgun in her hand and then used it like a bat and smashed the entire side of the stock into the forehead of the creature. Niko then jumped backwards towards the porch while the creature was wailing in pain. She looked behind her and told the lady to get back into the house, and lock her doors.

"Do you have a basement?" asked Niko.

"Ye… yes" said the elderly woman whose hands were still trembling while she aimed the gun at the creature who now was thrashing on the lawn in pain.

"Get in there, ma'am" said Niko calmly when she saw the trembling hands, "lock your front door, lock your basement door. This thing's mad at me so if it happens to get up again, it'll follow my scent… maybe. I'll send some Rangers to help you once whatever this is over."

"What rangers? Texas Rangers? This is California my dear" asked the older lady.

Niko noticed the confusion in the old woman's voice when she mentioned the Rangers and thought to herself, 'and why did she mention the Texas Rangers? And what the heck am I doing in California? I should be in BETA mountain, or at least in the….. wait a minute.'

Amongst the screaming and thrashing creature that was lying on the grass as it grabbed it's head with its claws, Niko looked around again and noticed the architecture of the surrounding houses.. they didn't look like anything in the early twenty second century.

'Oh no, don't let this be what I think it is' thought the Ranger to herself as she looked at the elderly woman again, "ma'am, what year is this?"

"1997" said the woman as Niko looked on in shock, just as she heard weapons fire in the distance. Turning towards the weapons fire coming from the left side of the street, the red haired Galaxy Ranger told the elderly woman to get into the house, and lock everything tight; and that she'll send law enforcement officials by as soon as possible.

"And… ummm… please forget that I was ever here?" asked Niko as she started to run.

The elderly woman saw the redhead take off, and then she saw the creature that was now whimpering as it lay breathing on her lawn. Locking the door, she then ran into the house and went into the basement, locking the door behind her.

Niko continued running as she thought about her predicament.

'I'm in the past' she thought to herself as she saw several other smaller creatures chasing others who were dressed strangely, 'it's like one of those old movie sets. I need to get back. And… and that means I can't ask for help from any authorities, they can't know about my Series Five implant. If they do then… then I'd have changed my future. I need to find out what's happening and then hide out and hope that Waldo, Zachary, Goose and the others find a way to bring me home. But one thing that bothers me is this mystical energy… I haven't read anything about this in Earth history. Maybe that's a question for another time.'

Niko ran as fast as she could when she suddenly stopped as lights from behind her lit the roadway in front of her. Turning around, she saw a car whizz by.

"Amazing, internal combustion engine automobiles" said Niko, "don't see things like that after moving to fuel cells."

She saw the car make a turn to the left before she stated running towards the sounds of weapons fire. It was a few minutes later that she saw a man in a green uniform firing at what can only be described, now that she managed to get a good enough look at them, as demons.

"There's something you don't see everyday" said Niko as she reached for her weapon, but then stopped. She didn't want to show her energy weapons to anyone, not since she discovered that she was in Earth's past. Instead, Niko ran as fast as she could, intending to use her training in martial arts to good effect… however, the man firing the weapon managed to drive them off without the demons getting hurt anyway.

"That was interesting" shouted Niko as the man turned and aimed the weapon at her, 'an M16 rifle, the old U.S Army issue… amazing. The things I could learn here… wow… but, stop Niko… getting home is the first priority.'

Niko raised her arms into the air while the soldier aimed his weapon at her, asking her who she was, "my name is Niko, I'm a Ranger."

"Texas Ranger?" asked the man as he looked at the shiny badge on the red-haired woman's belt.

"Special Projects division.. technically speaking" lied Niko as she looked at the identification patch on the soldier's breast pocket, "what's your name, Private?"

"Just…. Just Private Harris" said the man while Niko looked on confused.

"O…k, Private Harris" said Niko, "I'm putting my arms down now, ok? I'm stuck here just as you are… meaning I've got no idea what's going on."

"Neither do I" said the man while Niko noticed a dark haired woman walking behind the Private while looking around confused. What made Niko confused was the dress that the young woman had been wearing; a red, frilly dress that looked like it belonged in the seventeenth or eighteenth century. Niko nodded towards the young woman, which made the Private turn around and look at the woman.

"Miss?" asked Niko as she approached the frightened looking woman who looked behind her and Private Harris. Niko turned around to see three monsters heading towards them, that was soon followed by a gasp, and a thud as Niko turned to see that the woman was lying on the ground unconscious after she fainted. Rolling her eyes, Niko turned around and saw the soldier fire off a few rounds… she noticed that the weapon made the sounds and muzzle flashes of an M16, but there were no real rounds coming out of it, just like what happened with her energy weapon.

'But it did scare the other creature, or at least distracted it a little' thought Niko as she took out her shotgun and stood next to the Private, 'these demon looking things are smaller, so I hope they're not as brave as the other one.'

Niko pressed the trigger a few times as loud booms and flashes of light appeared in conjunction with the weapons fire from the Private's weapon. In a few seconds, the creatures ran off frightened and the two uniformed individuals lowered their weapons.

"Dang" said the Private as he looked at the energy shotgun, "that's some kinda experimental shotgun?"

"You could say that" said Niko as she holstered the weapon before turning around and running to the collapsed young woman in the red gown. She asked the Private to help her leaned the dark haired woman against the tree before she tapped the woman's shoulders, all the while wondering why would anyone in their right minds be wandering around in that gown, especially in 1997, "Miss? Miss, are you alright?"

"ummm" said the young woman as she groaned while moving her head along the tree trunk, "do you know where you are?"

"Estate…." mumbled the young woman as she opened her eyes and looked at Niko before she gasped and then looked at the Private, "where am I? Who are you people?"

"What year is it?" asked Niko as she looked at the young woman, "to you, what year is it?"

"Women don't deal in wondering what year it is" said the young woman while Niko shook her head and then, while crouched, looked up at the Private and asked him what year it was for him.

"1971" said the Private as Niko sighed and then looked at the young dark haired woman who was looking back at Niko, and then at the Private.

"He can answer" said Niko as she looked at the younger woman, "so can you. Now, please tell me what year is it?"

"Fine" pouted the woman, "it's 1775."

"Thank you" said Niko as she stood up, after which the Ranger helped the dark haired young woman stand up.

'Three people pulled out of their own time period' thought Niko to herself, 'why? What's so important about this time? Does it have something to do about this mystical force that I sense throughout this place? Did someone in my time… no… can't be because then why are these two here.'

"Your dress" said the young woman as she looked at Niko and what she was wearing, "it is so strange, how did I come to be here?"

"I don't know" said Niko.

"How about you?" asked the Private looking at Niko, "where are you from?"

"Ummm… 1986" lied Niko who did not want to tell them that she was from the early twenty second century.

"So all of us are from different times" said the Private, "and not one of us knows what the heck is going on? Or why we're here?"

"Demon! Demon!" shouted the dark haired woman as Niko and the Private took out their weapons, and then immediately dropped it as a car drove past them. Frowning, the Private looked at the panicking young woman and shook his head.

"She never saw a car before" said Niko as she put the weapon back in her holster and walked towards the frightened woman, "there's nothing to be scared of Miss…. What do I call you? What's your name?"

"I…. I was called the Duchess of Buffonia from the Land of Buffdom" said the woman as Niko looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Miss" said Niko, "during my training to become an archeologist I've taken history classes; and I can tell you that I've never come across anyone by that name, or that place."

"That is who I am" said the woman, "does it matter if you have heard of me? Or where I'm from?"

"I guess not" said Niko shaking her head before looking around, "we can't stay here… it's too open. We need someplace to hide out while we make a plan."

"For?" asked the Private.

"Finding out who brought us here… to this place" said Niko, "and why."

"All these houses are occupied" said Private as he looked at all the homes, "but I doubt that they'd let anyone in.. especially with what's going on. And we can't go into each house and ask for help in case some of these things come after us. I mean we could force ourselves inside and…"

"Then we find some place empty" said Niko shaking her head, "Private, you take point. I'll stay with the Duchess."

"Yes" said the dark haired young woman as she grabbed a hold of Niko's arm, "it isn't our duty to fight. We have a strong man to protect us."

Niko just looked at the woman, and then at the Private, and back at the woman again and shook her head to clear her mind.

'This is going to be really interesting' thought Niko to herself as she walked with the Duchess, who was holding on to her arm tightly while she scanned the area with her weapon held out. They could hear screams in the distance, as well as windows breaking for the next ten minutes as they continued to walk cautiously. Eventually, they came to a row of dark houses that they hoped were empty. The Private tried to open one just as he heard a scream.

"Buffy!" shouted a woman who was dressed as a cat who was at another house down the road when she ran as fast as she could towards them.

Niko could see that she was being chased by something that she had heard only stories about in old Earth legends, a sasquatch.

"Buffy!" shouted the young woman a she ran towards them. Niko and the Private raised their weapons while the Duchess hid behind a tree.

"Get down!" shouted Niko as the woman dress as a cat swerved to one side in shock upon seeing the weapon being held up by the redhead. Niko, and the Private then started to press the triggers of their respective weapons, hoping that the intense lights and sounds would scare the creature off. They continued what they were doing as the creature covered its ears and closed its eyes while screaming before turning around and running away.

"Willow?" said the young woman who stood up after she dived onto the grass, and then looked at her torn sleeve before complaining, "the sleeve's torn, damn it. There goes my deposit from Partytown."

"Did you just call me Willow?' asked Niko confused.

"That's your name" said the cat woman, "what? You got amnesia all of a sudden?"

"Xander, Buffy, back me up here" said the young woman as she looked at the confused faces of the other two, "oh come on, I know we're not that close… and I'm not really with the whole weird stuff that you people have going on, but still. Guys?"

"Who's Xander?" asked the Private.

"What kind of a name is Buffy?" asked the Duchess.

"Thank you" said the cat woman as she looked at the Duchess, "you know how long I've wanted to ask that question."

"Miss" said Niko as she holstered her weapon while looking at the newly arrived woman, "why did you call me Willow?"

"I don't know what joke you guys are playing with me" said the woman as she looked at Niko's dress, "or why you're dressed as a cowgirl for Halloween, I mean… you couldn't have picked a weirder costume or…"

"Halloween?' asked Niko, "you mean the day that people dress up in costumes and…"

"Have Jojo the dog faced boy run after you?" asked the woman as she pointed at the sasquatch that was running away, "I mean it doesn't happen a lot.. but after seeing what you guys see, I'm not really surprised about the weirdness… but still, pretending you're not Willow just to show me what kind of a bitch I can be is kinda uncalled for."

"I am telling you the truth" said Niko, "my name is Niko, I'm a Ranger with…. With…. Look, I know this is unbelievable but we've been taken from different points in time and…"

"Enough with the jokes" said the woman, "you know me. You know? Cordelia? The Cordette's? Their leader…. You remember?"

"No" said all three of them together.

"Willow?' said Cordelia as she looked at the redhead with concern. She knew that the three of them didn't like her that much, but to continue this kind of a charade would be cruel, even for them. She then looked at Niko, then the Private, and finally she looked at the Duchess, "you don't remember me? Xander? Buffy? Remember your first day at Sunnydale High? Do you remember the whole fighting darkness with Giles thing?"

'Huh?" asked the Duchess.

"Umm… Cordelia" said Niko gently, "I can tell you that I have no idea who you are. I don't know this Willow person either. Maybe we look similar and you've mistaken me for her or…."

"We need to see Giles" said Cordelia as she looked at everyone, "he and you guys deal with all this weird stuff so… so he's the one who can help."

"Ok" said Niko shaking her head, "take us to this Giles person."

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunnydale, 6:15 pm.**

Cordelia was confused about what was going on as the motley crew of people she was just acquaintances with had been following her while she was running towards her car, the same car she used to meet her charges before accompanying them on their Halloween Trick-or-Treat assignment. Cordelia looked behind her at the confused looks on their faces, especially Xander who she found to be looking quite attractive in an uniform as she looked back to the front and gave a small smile. Shaking her head as they continued to run while more sounds of windows breaking and screams were erupting all around them, all Cordelia wanted to do was have Buffy back to her normal goody-goody self so that she could stop whatever madness was going on.

'Yeah' thought Cordelia to herself, 'never telling Buffy I actually need her to save the world… again. Otherwise her head would float off… ummm… that would be interesting.'

"Come on" said Cordelia as she reached her car, and then opened the front driver's side door.

"I am not getting into that demon!" shouted the Duchess as Cordelia looked back at her, while Niko and the Private tried to calm the dark haired woman down.

"You know, this is my car…. Not a demon" said Cordelia exasperated at the three of them, particularly at the Duchess, who was squirming while Niko was trying to calm her down. The redhead was telling the Duchess that the car was harmless, that it was going to transport them from one point to another. It was then that Cordelia heard even more screams while the Private raised his weapon at some growls and snarls that were coming from the nearby houses. Cordelia then turned to the Duchess and grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her lightly, "we're going to the school library where I'm oh so sure that Giles is gonna be; at least hopefully, because if he's not… well… I don't know where his house is. Anyway, either you get in, or I leave you here. Basically Buffy… or whoever you're pretending to be… grow some balls."

"How dare you speak to me that way" said the Duchess.

"She's right" said Niko as she placed her hand on the Duchess' shoulder and stood next to Cordelia while the latter looked at the redhead in surprise. She narrowed her eyes and Niko, and then knew that there was something horribly wrong with the redhead.

'Willow just said that I'm right' thought Cordelia to herself as she watched Niko telling the Duchess that all she had to do was close her eyes, and the redhead would help her get into the motorised carriage. She watched the Duchess nod her head as Niko sighed before the redhead grabbed the woman and walked her to the car. Cordelia then saw Niko look at her and then tell her gently that they needed to leave, that those things seemed to be getting closer. She watched Niko help the Duchess, who still had her eyes closed while panting, get into the car and then closed the door.

"Ummm… yeah" said Cordelia as she got ready to get into the car when she stopped suddenly. Cordelia looked at Niko, who was looking at her own reflection in shock. Cordelia saw Niko touch her own face while looking at her own reflection on the window of the rear passenger side door, "you alright?"

"This isn't my face" said Niko as she looked at Cordelia while putting her hands on her own forehead, cheeks, neck, and ears, "this isn't my face. What kind of a mystic ritual is this? I… I… I don't understand, I… I mean if this isn't my face then.. then the only thing that make sense is that my spirit was brought here to inhabit this body and…. I….."

"I don't know what's going on" said Cordelia as she noticed the look on fear on Niko's face while she continued to feel her own face. Cordelia then frowned before she stepped forward and held on to both of the redhead's hands and put them down to her side, "that's why we're going to see Giles. He'll know what's going on. He'll know why you call yourself Niko, and not Willow…. I mean that's who you really are."

"We… we.. need to go" said Niko as Cordelia let go of her hands. The Ranger then headed to the other passenger side door while the Private was already seated in the driver's seat. Niko had so many questions to ask about what was going on as Cordelia started the car, and then they drove off.

As they drove off, Niko looked at the Duchess who was keeping her eyes closed while moving to and fro while trying to keep calm. Frowning at the young woman, Niko then looked at Cordelia, who looked back at her through the reflection of the rear view mirror and then back on the road again.

"So… Niko? Is it?" asked Cordelia as she looked at the rear-view mirror again, and then glanced over at the Private who was looking around the dash board of the car. She then looked at the rear-view mirror again as Niko nodded her head, "so… who are you? I mean… to me I see you as Willow. Then Xander, and Buffy… but you said you're this Niko person. So who are you?"

"I'm a Ranger and…."

"Texas?" asked Cordelia as she looked straight ahead while driving.

"She said she's some Special Projects Division, or something, from 1986" said the Private as he opened the glove box and looked inside.

"Special Projects, huh?" asked Cordelia, "sounds kinda boring.. I mean it's not really me so… yeah."

"But she has a really cool shotgun" said the Private.

"Experimental" said Niko before the Private could say anything. She looked at Cordelia and told her that there's not a lot of things that she could tell her, especially since she's still so confused about what's going on, 'and I'm still faced with the same problem. If my spirit's been brought back in time, then I can't let you know where I'm from. But then again, if my spirit's here, then my body is in my own time. Hopefully Goose or Zachery will come to my quarters when I miss the briefing and… and I hope that they can contact Ariel on Xanadu. She's the only one I trust to get me back.'

Niko then closed her eyes and leaned back on the seat as she made a silent wish… a wish that she hoped would somehow travel through time.

'Zachery' thought the redhead to herself as she thought about the team leader of the Series Five Galaxy Rangers, 'please, I know this is all for nothing… I know I can't reach you or the others through time and space. But I have to hope…. Please travel to Xanadu again, find Ariel. Please, help me.'

Niko opened her eyes again and looked out the car window. She watched the reflections of the street lamps on the window, which only highlighted the reflection of the young woman whose body she was in.

"What is she like? Willow, I mean?" asked Niko as she looked at the reflection before looking at Cordelia who was looking at her through the rear-view mirror, and then looking back at the road in front of her.

"We're not exactly close" said Cordelia as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel, "I mean we've been in the same schools, and I know her as a… well, a geek and a dork. She has her good points too but the both of us run in different circles."

"But you ran to us for help" said the Private as he looked at Cordelia, and then at the Duchess who was mumbling something, "so she… we must be close to you."

"You guys have this thing you do so… yeah… Sunnydale's a town where the weird things happen" said Cordelia, "so you guys help… stop the weird things… I don't know… it's something like that."

"Where are you taking us?"asked Niko as they headed to a parking lot next to a large building while Cordelia seemed to be looking out the windshield as if she was looking for something.

"The guy who seems to know everything" said Cordelia once she saw a light in the building that was still on. She then parked the car and told everyone to follow her to the library. As they were walking into the library, they failed to notice someone who was just five minutes behind them as he ran by foot through various shortcuts towards the High School.

 **Library, Sunnydale High, 6:30 pm.**

Niko looked around amazed at actually being in an Earth high School at the final leg of the later twentieth century. She recalled her time at the Academy on Earth as she looked around, and then saw the Duchess looking around as well in amazement. Giving a small smile while continuing their walk through various corridors, the four young men and women finally reached some double doors. Cordelia opened the door as Niko and the others, who looked around at the books, before looking at Cordelia talking to an older man who seemed to be looking through what looked to be some library index card.

"Giles" said Cordelia as she pulled the man to the three costumed individuals, "something weird's going on here and…. look… just ask them who they think they are."

"Very well" said Giles when he looked at the Duchess and the narrowed his eyes at her and leaned forward, "Buffy? What's with your hair?"

"You are the second person to call me Buffy, sir" said the Duchess who had more things to say but was interrupted by Cordelia who rolled her eyes as the young woman before looking at Giles again, "see, I told you something's up with them."

"Let's begin with some introductions" said Giles in disbelief while hoping that everyone was just joking with him, so to make them happy, he rolled his eyes and played along, "my name is Rupert Giles, and I'm the keeper of the library. I may not be wearing a costume but…"

"Giles" said Cordelia, "this isn't a joke."

"Your clothes are strange" said the Duchess as she looked at Giles.

"Look, old guy, there's some weird stuff going on outside" said the Private as Giles looked at him while the soldier nodded towards Cordelia's direction, "all I know is that cat woman there's been calling me Xander, and the chick with the shotgun behind me Willow."

"Enough with this fooling around" said Giles as he looked at each of the three of them, "Snyder wanted all of you to chaperone your children for the Halloween Trick-or-Treat… thing…. Whatever you call it. Please tell me that you at least sent the children home before coming here to play this whole joke on me? Or else you know Snyder will be…"

"Mr. Giles" said Niko as she stepped forward, "I can assure you that this is not a joke. I looked at the reflection in the car window before we rode in Cordelia's automobile and…"

"It was a demon" said the Duchess as everyone looked at her while Giles looked at her quizzically, "it made demonic sounds."

"Oh for crying out loud" said an exasperated Cordelia as she rubbed her forehead.

"Like I was saying" said Niko while the soldier headed towards Cordelia and placed his uniform over the leotard costume she was wearing, "Mr. Giles, the reflection I saw wasn't of me… it was of someone else."

"Yes, Willow.. I…"

"Are you this Willow person's leader?" asked Niko a she looked at Giles, "are you important to Willow, and this Xander person, and Buffy?"

"Enough with the jokes, Willow" said Giles as he placed his hand on the young woman's shoulder, "I…"

Much to Giles' surprise, as well as to the surprise of everyone else, Niko grabbed one of Giles' arms and then flipped him over until he was laying on his back on the floor; looking up in surprise at the redhead.

"Can Willow do that?" asked Niko as she reached out her hand, which Giles grasped before she pulled him up. The older man looked at the red head with eyes wide in surprise before shaking his head.

"See" said Cordelia as she motioned towards Niko, "I told you something was a little off. I mean, Willow actually agreed with me… when has that ever happened?"

"Ummm.. ummm…" said Giles as he looked at the Private who had placed his weapon on the table, and then at his slayer who was looking at all the books before frowning and leaning back on the chair she was sitting, and then he looked at Niko; the same Niko who just flipped him over her shoulder and onto the floor.

It was something that Giles was aware that the girl he knew as Willow could never do.

"I'm something of a trainer for Buffy" said Giles as he fixed his glasses while looking in shock at Niko, "I'm what's known as a Watcher, and Buffy's the Slayer."

"What's a Slayer?" asked all three of them together while Giles frowned.

"A Slayer is the one girl in all the world who has been mystically given the skills and the abilities to fight creatures of the darkness" said Giles as everyone looked at the Duchess who was busy making sure that her dress wasn't getting wrinkled by sitting on the chair. Everyone watched as she started fidgeting before looking up at the faces who were looking back at her.

"Why are you all looking at me?" asked the Duchess, "I am no Slayer. I know what my duty is…. To stay back and look pretty so that a husband may find me and…."

"Stop right there" said Cordelia shaking her head before she looked at Giles again.

"I know I'm not Buffy's best friend" she continued while looking at Giles, "but there has to be some way to get her back.. listening to her is like this is kinda like listening to someone scratching a blackboard."

"How dare you" said the Duchess.

"Mr. Giles, ever since I arrived in this body, I've been feeling a strange sensation" asked Niko hoping to change the subject, "it's as if mystical energies are permeating through everything in this city."

"Ummm... yes" said Giles as he rubbed his lower back, "this city, Sunnydale; it's above what we call a Hellmouth.. a mystical confluence that's been releasing energy into the world. That same energy attracts the supernatural to the city in the form of vampires, demons, and... well, even strange phenomenon have been known to occur."

"You mean like what happened to us? Asked Niko as she motioned towards everyone else, "I mean, we have someone from 1775, 1971, and me... could this Hellmouth have somehow brought our spirits from our own time period to this time?"

"Strange things have been known to occur" said Giles as he leaned on the counter while fixing his glasses, "but this is the first time I've heard about something like this."

"Here's the strange bit" said the Private as Giles looked at him, "our weapons don't fire anything. There's just lights and sounds."

"That's not..."

"Buffy!" said another voice as Niko, and the Private, took out their weapons and pointed it at the man in the dark coat who stood at the entrance to the library with his hands up, while taking a step back in surprise.

"Umm.. Niko... and you... Private" said Cordelia as she rushed toward the man, "don't shoot, he's Angel... a friend."

Cordelia then turned towards Angel and smiled.

"HI, how are..."

"Buffy?" asked Angel after he quickly nodded at Cordelia, and then looked at the Duchess who was looking back at him in surprise, "why are you dressed like that? And, what's with your hair?"

Angel then looked at the Private and at Niko, both of whom were putting their weapons down, before looking over at Giles who was scratching his head. Cordelia then told Angel that the three of them thought that they were other people; that they couldn't remember who they were.

"I don't know about that" said Angel, "but I can tell you that it's crazy out there."

"How so?" asked Giles.

"Demons running around, even monsters from stories I've read" said Angel as he walked around Niko, and then towards the Duchess who stood up and smiled at the vampire. Angel then asked the Duchess if she was alright, and the Duchess just nodded her head before Angel looked at Giles again and asked him what was going on. He told the older man, and Cordelia, that he was tracking them as they were walking towards Cordelia's car. But when she drove off away from Buffy's house, he had guessed that they were coming to the school instead.

"Ummm..." said Giles nodding his head as Angel told him what he had seen outside before as he motioned towards Niko, "Angel, this is Niko, she's a..."

"Let's just say I'm a Ranger" said the redhead, "I have seen odd things since arriving here, as I'm sure Private Harris there, and the Duchess have as well. I don't know about the others, but I've told Mr. Giles that I believe our spirits were brought from our own time periods and placed into these bodies for an unknown reason. And given that Mr. Giles indicated he's the leader of this small group, we were hoping that..."

"What Rangers?" asked Angel as he looked at the badge on Niko's belt, "I've seen a lot of badges in my life but not that one you're wearing."

"She said she's part of some Special Projects Division with the Texas Rangers" said Cordelia as she sat down, "from 1986."

Angel looked at Giles, and then at Niko again. He knew that Niko was lying about something, and he needed to find what it was since even if she wasn't aware.. it could prove vital to why she was brought to this time, and why everything in the city was going nuts.

"Giles" said Angel, "could you, me and... Niko, is it?"

"Yes" replied Niko nodding her head.

"Could we talk in your office?" asked Angel as he looked at Giles, "just the three of us."

"Yes, of course" said Giles as he, Niko and then Angel went to the back office. Before they headed to the back, Giles told Cordelia to make sure that the Duchess, and the Private remained in the library until they returned. Cordelia nodded her head as the door to the office closed; she then looked at the confused face on the Duchess, and then at the Private who was looking back at her.

Meanwhile, inside the office, Angel stood at the door while Giles stood behind his desk and Niko stood to one side of the room. Angel told the redhead that he knew that she was lying about something, and that whatever she was hiding may hold the key to why she was in Willow's body, and it may hold a key to sending her back home.

Niko just closed her eyes and debated to herself on what she should do. She knew that they had a good point, that maybe her hiding where she was really from could provide them with a clue, and since Giles seemed to be the more knowledgeable one about mystical forces in this time period... Niko believed that maybe he'll be more inclined to believe he, that she was from the twenty second century.

Niko then looked at Angel and Giles before taking a deep breath, and sighing.

"I was born... or will be born in the year 2130" said Niko as Giles and Angel looked at themselves surprised, and then at Niko once again, "I was born on the colony world of Alspeth. When I was a child, my parents were killed in an attack and I was taken to the haven word of Xanadu where I was trained by my mentor, Ariel in the mystics and the use of my psychic powers; she was the best mentor, a member of the Circle of Thought but... yeah. I then returned to Earth and... while I won't give you any particular technological details to preserve my own future, I can tell you that I joined the peacekeeping arm of B.E.T.A; the Galaxy Rangers and we..."

"What did you say?" asked Angel as he narrowed his eyebrows at her.

"I was part of the peacekeeping arm of..."

"I mean after that" said Angel, "Galaxy Ranger?"

"Yes" said Niko.

"May I see that badge closely?" asked Angel as he walked towards Niko and held his hand out, "please. I know you don't know any of us… but for this once I need you to take a leap of faith."

"Angel?" asked Giles as he watched Niko take off the badge and then show it to Angel. Angel looked at it closely, and then at Niko before handing the badge back to her. Angel then turned to Giles and asked him if he could access the internet.. that he may have an idea of what's going on; but hoped that he was wrong. Giles, Niko and Angel walked out of the back office and walked over to the computer behind the counter. Giles then called to Cordelia and asked her to operate the computer since he wasn't sure himself on how to, in his words, activate the thing that goes into the interweb.

Niko looked at the man and tried not to laugh as Cordelia sighed, and then got up from her seat and walked around the counter. Sitting on the chair in front of the monitor, Angel then asked her to run a search online for Galaxy Rangers.

"But" said Niko as she looked at Angel, and then at Giles again, "we don't exist yet, and..."

"Here it is" said Cordelia as she clicked on a link that brought her to another page, "ummm... Galaxy Rangers; it's a children's cartoon in the 1980's and..."

"What?" asked Niko as she looked at the monitor and turned it towards her. She read what was written on the screen before looking at Giles and Angel again, "fiction? The Galaxy Rangers are a work of fiction?"

"Why would you even want to ask about a cartoon " said Cordelia as she looked up at Niko while she was still sitting down before noticing the writing on the badge. She then looked at the writing, and then back up at Niko confused before she recalled a name she saw on the screen. Turning to the screen again, Cordelia looked at a list of names that were on the left side of the page; and then clicked on a name. It was a few seconds later that Niko's bio came up on screen, along with a picture on the left side of the screen; a picture that brought a gasp from the Niko who was standing behind her.

"That.. that's me" said Niko as she recognized her picture before she looked at Giles and Angel as she walked back in shock, "I... I don't understand, how's that possible and... and... I can't be fiction. I remember my life. I remember my fellow Rangers. I remember my training on Xanadu and on Earth.. I remember everything. I even remember receiving my implant; when I woke up here, I had a headache that went away after a few seconds. It was the same headache, from the same area I had after the Series Five implant was placed on my brain. So... so how can all this be fiction?"

"If Willow... or Niko... is fiction" said Cordelia as she stood up and looked at the Private and then at the Duchess, "what about them? Which fictional characters are they supposed to be?"

"When did you notice things different?" asked Giles a he looked at Cordelia while glancing at the worried look on Niko's face..

"We had to take kids for trick or treating and..."

"And all of you had on costumes?" asked Angel.

"Well, D'uh" said Cordelia, "we dress up for Halloween and get candy. Ya know?"

"What's going on?" asked the Private who noticed the worried look on Niko's face, "Niko?"

"I'm a cartoon" said Niko as she looked at the soldier, "a work of fiction and..."

"Huh?" asked the soldier.

"Angel" said Giles as he rubbed his chin while Niko was leaning against the wall while taking deep breaths as she tried to absorb what she just learnt, "you said that you saw monsters from stories you read?"

"Yea" he replied nodding his head as the Duchess walked over to the counter as well, "it's like…. The town became crazy all of a sudden."

"I gotta agree" said Cordelia, "my back was turned but…. I mean…. I heard screams behind me and I turned to find demons coming after me. I thought the kids I was supposed to be taking care off ran away.. so I ran."

"Willow's a fictional character" said Giles as he glanced over at the redhead who had her eyes closed before looking at the Private and the Duchess, "but I don't think that Xander and Buffy are works of fiction."

"Huh?" asked Cordelia as Niko took in another deep breath and looked up. She could see that Cordelia, Giles, and Angel were trying to help; and with her training in mystics… and her being her team's mystical and archaeological expert, Niko knew that she should help them despite what may happen to her.

"It's Halloween" said Niko as she walked towards them while Giles and Angel looked back at her, while Cordelia looked at Niko's bio again.

"She's supposed to be the Series Five Rangers' expert on all things mystical and archaeological" said Cordelia as everyone looked at her, "it's on the screen."

"Yes" said Niko softly, "I'm a trained archaeologist, I'm also trained in the mystics, and I have natural abilities in psychokenesis, and clairvoyance. When activated, my implant boosts my powers to a much higher degree, but if all of this… if I'm a work of fiction made real, then I won't be able to use my implants for an extended period of time."

"Why's that?" asked the Private as he looked at Niko with an eyebrow raised.

"I have to recharge my badge using Alpha Radiation" said Niko, "and… and I'm not sure if this time period, or… or reality, has the necessary equipment to recharge it. If… if we can't find a way to… I don't know… reverse whatever's happened. Then we're all stuck as the characters we are."

"And that's what Mr. Giles was going to tell us" Niko continued as she looked at the older man, "this is Halloween, so… so we became who we dressed up as. Right?"

"Yes" said Giles as he fixed his glasses, "from what Angel said about story book monsters, and the sudden appearance of all these demons as told by Cordelia… that's my suspicion."

"If that is true" said the Duchess as she pointed at Cordelia, "why isn't she a cat?"

"Cordelia" said Giles, "where did you get your costume?"

"Partytown"

"How about the others?" asked Angel.

"I heard that another store opened recently" said Cordelia as she looked at Angel and Giles, "if they didn't make it themselves, or get their costumes from Partytown? Then the other store in Sunnydale's the main culprit; Ethan's."

"Ethan's?" asked Giles with a frown as his face seemed to suddenly get darker, "Cordelia, find me an address."

"Giles?" asked Angel as he looked at the man when they suddenly heard sounds of the windows breaking. They heard the Duchess scream while Angel jumped over the counter and grabbed the Duchess as four demons landed into the library through the broken windows. Niko, despite knowing now that she was just a work of fiction, also knew that at heart she was still a Galaxy Ranger… and their first duty was to protect people.

'This is different than fighting against the Crown Empire' thought Niko to herself as she too jumped the counter and took out her weapon, as did the Private, and aimed it at the demons while Giles locked Cordelia in his office and told her not to make any noise. Cordelia was about to issue a reply to the librarian but Giles locked the door and then picked up the axe and cross bow that he kept beneath the counter. He threw the crossbow to Angel who grabbed it after pushing the Duchess behind him and then aiming it at the snarling demons.

"Angel" said a familiar voice as Niko and the Private turned to face the entrance while Angel and Giles looked over their shoulders as the door opened to reveal a man with bleached hair, and in a black leather coat, "fancy meeting you here, oh well… some exercise before dinner will do me some good."

"Spike" said Angel with venom in his voice while he was defending the Duchess.

"Protecting the Slayer?" said Spike as he walked into the room while looking at the Duchess and licking his lips, "did something happen? Or maybe she's just pretending… how about we go one on one?"

"Disgusting" said the Duchess as Angel took a step back while the demons stepped forward.

"Leave" said Niko as she pointed her weapon at Spike, "I don't know who you are, but you've really, really caught us in a bad time."

"Oh" said Spike sarcastically, "she's got more balls than the frightened Slayer… weird actually. And a gun? You know a gun can't harm me, right?"

"Mr. Giles" said Niko as the Private stood next to Niko with his weapons raised, "is there a back way out of here?"

"Yes" he replied, "behind the book stacks."

"Don't shoot the demons" said Niko, "they may be just humans in disguise, and…"

"Shhhh" said Spike as he put his game face on, and the Duchess screamed.

"Ah" said Spike, "I like my Slayers screaming. Makes their blood taste all the more sweeter."

"Hey" said Niko as she looked at the Private and nodded towards the demons behind them, "take care of them, will you?"

"Yeah" he replied as he turned and aimed at the four demons.

"Mr. Giles" said Niko, "get Cordelia, and then run. Angel, take the Duchess with you. Follow Mr. Giles out of here."

"No.." said Angel but was interrupted.

"Go!" shouted Niko as she and the Private started firing their weapons. The lights and sounds from the M16 frightened the demons while the bright flashes of light from Niko's energy shotgun made the vampire close his eyes, and the loud noise startled him as he stepped back a bit and covered his face; Spike expected to be hit by a shotgun shell. In the meantime, Angel took the Duchess out of there and Giles rushed to his office and pulled Cordelia out. As he was heading towards the back door, he saw the Private knocking out two of the frightened demons before he looked at Niko from the top of the stairs as she rushed the vampire who was still expecting a shot. He saw Niko flip her rifle around and smash the butt of the weapon across the vampire's face. He then turned to Cordelia and told her to run after Angel and head to her car. He told her to get in, and lock the doors… and then head straight home.

"But" said Cordelia as she saw the Private bring down another demon while continuing to fire his 'weapon' at it before he hit the demon with the butt of his M16, "but I know where the shop is… you don't. I'm going with you."

"Fine… Go" said Giles who watched Niko knee the surprised Spike before she continued with the punches and the kicks. Giles watched as Niko ducked and continued punching while he pushed Cordelia out the rear entrance, then just before he ran out… he shouted at Niko that the vampire's one weakness was a wood through the heart.

"No!" shouted an angry Spike as he blocked another punch, and then a kick from Niko, "you're the Slayer's friend, you surprise me Red... I thought you'd be the scared one. Until I get to her… you'll do."

Spike then grabbed the Ranger's leg as she kicked him before he pushed her down to the floor and kicked the side of her ribs. Niko's face scrunched in pain before she rolled away just as Spike brought his foot down to where she was lying only a second ago. At the same time, the Private shot at the Vampire using his M16.. but guessing that the weapon didn't have any rounds, Spike grabbed it and then broke it in his hands. Niko got up as the Private rushed the vampire who grabbed him and then threw him to one side.

"You… later" said Spike as he looked at the Private who was on the floor and rubbing the back of his head while groaning. The vampire then glared at Niko who was already getting up. The Vampire then rushed her and, although she tried to defend herself, Niko found herself out-matched since he wasn't surprised anymore. Niko felt herself being thrown before she crashed through the table in the middle of the library. Groaning in pain, the Ranger then felt herself being yanked up by her hair until she was on her feet just before Spike punched her and then threw her against the wall. Niko felt the blood oozing out of the side of her mouth as Spike rushed her with his games face on, and held her against the wall by placing an arm against her neck. Niko saw the vampire smile, she saw the features of the demon beneath the body, she saw the fangs… she saw the vampire for what it was as he leaned forward and licked the blood oozing from the side of Niko's mouth before looking at the redhead with a smile on his face. Everything then seemed to go in slow motion from Niko's point of view as she saw the vampire bare his fangs and then lean forward; Niko saw the Private slowly get up while shouting and reaching out for her… she then saw Giles and Angel coming back into the library.

But to Niko, they were moving so slowly. It was then that she felt another odd feeling as she saw an old grey haired woman standing in the middle of the room smiling back at her.

'Ariel' thought Niko to herself as she saw her mentor looking back at her, 'it's my imagination… just my imagination. You're not really here.'

"No I'm not, Niko" said Ariel as Spike was almost at her neck, "but that does not matter. Whether you are fiction or not… whether we are fiction or not, what matter is who you are right now. You've been trained in our ways, you've been trained as a Ranger… hold on to those. Remember the training you received… use what you know to defeat that monster. You are Niko… one of the children of Alspeth. Who are you, Niko? Who are you?"

"I'm a Galaxy ranger" said Niko as Spike stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"Huh?" said the vampire as Giles and Angel ran down the stairs at normal speed.

For the second time that night, Niko managed to surprise Spike as she gave him a head butt that made the creature grab his head in pain. She then kicked at his chest and pushed him back until he was in the middle of the room among the wood. Angel and Giles were standing close to the Ranger, the latter holding her up while she wiped the blood that was coming out the side of her mouth.

Spike stood and glared at all of them, he knew that he was surrounded a she looked at the bodies of the unconscious, short demons. He looked at the Private and knew that he could take him out and then run through the doors and out of the school; he'll live to fight another day, he'll live to kill the Slayer another day, and then kill all her friends. Spike then looked at Niko, he knew that something was a bit off with her; making a mental note to watch her too. He then glanced at Giles and Angel… he knew he could take Giles, but Angel would be tougher to beat.

A smile on his face, he then turned to the Private who had his arms up and ready for a fight. However, Spike never got far… he felt himself get smashed onto the floor without anyone touching him while sharp pieces of wood were rising in the air. With his eyes open wide in shock, he felt the unseen hold on him release just as the sharp pieces of wood sped towards him. He rolled immediately to one side, however a sharp piece of wood had impaled him as he screamed in pain before getting up, and then turning towards Niko who looked at him in anger while the others were just surprised.

"Get down, Private" said Niko as more sharp pieces were lifted into the air via Niko's telekinesis. The Private ducked onto the floor while Spike ran as fast as he could, this time towards the entrance he had come through. Just as he opened the doors, his back was stabbed with another piece of wood just below the heart as he turned his body to the left and ran out of the library; the remaining prices were embedded into the wall outside the library doors.

"Easy, Easy" said Angel as Niko stumbled back while Giles grabbed a tighter hold on the Ranger's shoulders, "was that your ability?"

"Yes" said Niko nodding her head, "I didn't use my implant to boost them… but I think I missed his heart. It wasn't on purpose… I'm a bit… tired."

"Willow's body isn't used to the rigours of your training" said Angel, "but nice job."

"How about the other two?" asked the Private.

"Buffy and Cordelia are locked in my car" said Giles, "speaking of which, we had better leave for Ethan's. This ends tonight."

 **Ethan's, Sunnydale, 7:17pm.**

Giles had given Angel the keys to his car and asked him to take Buffy, and the Private, back to her house while he accompanied Niko and Cordelia to Ethan's. When asked if he was sure that he could handle whatever was going on, Giles told Angel that he could…. And that this was personal.

"I'd like to know what's going on, Giles" said Angel.

"If my theory is correct" said the Watcher, "I'll meet with you at Buffy's house once whatever spell this is has been lifted. I'll explain everything then."

Now, as Cordelia parked her car outside Ethan's Costume Shoppe, the three of them got out of the car before Giles told Cordelia to stay put. Cordelia looked around and heard the distant sounds of screams before telling Giles that no way was she staying outside by herself. Nodding his head, Giles walked towards the door to the shop and tried to open it.

Finding that the door was locked, the man then stepped back as Niko took a few steps forwards and mentally disengaged the lock. She then opened the door and walked inside, followed closely by Giles and Cordelia who closed the door behind her. They found that the entire store was dark, and empty. Giles whispered that Ethan must have sold all the costumes… and then he must have performed a ritual that activated a curse that enabled the costumes wearers to become whoever it was that they pretended to be. Cordelia then tapped Giles on the shoulder while pointing at the door to the back office where they could see orange flickering light from the bottom part of the door.

The three of them walked towards the door, and then opened it. They found that the room was lit with candles, and on a table was drawn a symbol with a two headed statue whose eyes were glowing green in the middle of the symbol.

"Janus" said Niko as she walked towards the statue, "a mythical Roman god."

"Meaning?" asked Cordelia.

"Janus represents the division of self" said Giles as he and Cordelia got closer to the room, "male and female, dark and light."

"Chunky and creamy?" said another voice from behind Niko, who turned and stepped back as another man appeared from behind the shadows and smiled at the three of them, "hello, Ripper."

"Ripper?" aside Cordelia as she looked at Giles who stared at the man.

"Ethan" said Giles before he glanced at Niko and Cordelia, and told them to leave.

"No" said Cordelia who folding her arms across her chest.

"No" said Niko too as she walked forwards, and then grabbed Ethan by his collar and slammed him against the wall, "I want to know what's going on. Who are you? And…"

"Oh my" said Ethan as he looked at Niko with a smile, "I see the badge gave you a makeover. Why don't you ask Ripper… the dear old Watcher there who am I? And then you can ask who he…"

"Ethan" said Giles as he glared at the man.

"Aren't you glad to…."

Ethan couldn't finish what he wanted to say since Niko punched the man on his side as he doubled over and fell to the floor.

"I figured that Ripper would be the bad cop" said Ethan as he smiled at Giles, and then looked up at Niko, "not a Galaxy Ranger."

'Apparently I'm a piece of fiction" said Niko looking down at the man in anger.

"What did you do, Ethan?" asked Giles, "I'll be glad for her to do what I've always wanted to do… so… you answer her, and then we'll take you to the authorities."

"I'm really good, aren't I?" grinned Ethan as he stood up slowly and faced Niko, and then looked at Giles and Cordelia, "the very definition of be careful what you wish for. They wanted to be someone else, so they became someone else."

"It's sick, brutal… and it harms the innocent" said Giles.

"I gave them what they wanted" said Ethan.

"How many people have you harmed" said Niko as she looked at Ethan in disbelief about how callous he was, "everyone who wore your costumes? How many people have they hurt? How many have they killed? I beat a creature who came towards me when I woke up… are you saying that he was really a human being in a costume?"

"Maybe?" said Ethan as Niko punched his side again.

Ethan coughed as he went back down on the floor before he laughed.

"How do we break the spell?" asked Giles while Ethan looked at him, "Ethan, how do we break the spell?"

"The statue is the key?" asked Cordelia as she pointed at Janus, "is the statue the key?"

"Has to be" said Giles as he approached the statue while looking at the expression on Ethan's face, "which means, if we destroy the statue, then the spell will be broken."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Ethan as he stood up and grinned before he motioned towards Niko, "you break the spell… she and everyone else becomes normal. You know, they return to their boring lives… but I can tell you that this one… this Galaxy Ranger; or rather the body she's inhabiting right now may die."

"What?" asked Cordelia surprised.

"What are you talking about, Ethan?" asked Giles while he looked at Niko who stepped back in surprise.

"I know about who she is, Ripper" said Ethan as he pointed at Niko, "I know about her Series Five Implant, I know that it's been surgically implanted into her brain. While she'll return to normal once the spell is broken, I can't guarantee that the brain matter that's been altered to allow for the implant will return to normal. She may not die… but she'll become a babbling vegetable. Maybe"

"What do you do, Ripper" continued Ethan as he looked at the shocked look on Giles' face as the latter realized what Ethan was telling him, as did Cordelia and Niko, "you can save everyone, but your young friend will either die, become a vegetable… or remain alive. Who knows? But do you potentially sacrifice one so that others will remain safe and alive… when.. ok, maybe not all of them.. who knows what costumes I've sold. Anyway, your other choice is to keep this one alive, and cause untold suffering to the other residents of this quaint little town."

"Ethan" said Giles who had his fists tightened until his knuckles were white, "this is low… even for you."

"Break the statue" said Niko as she looked over her shoulder before she turned and looked at the green glowing eyes of Janus, "there's no other way of breaking the spell. And…. and I have an idea of how to save Willow's body. I don't know if I can save anyone else…. But I know I can save her."

"You can't" said Ethan as he looked at Niko who was looking at the statue, "you'll die. The implant was put there by the statue… once it's gone… the brain matter that was operated on will remain as it is right now. Without the implant to regulate those oh so useful electrical impulses. You'll become a vegetable… or you'll lose whole chunks of your memory. Or you'll die."

"We'll find another way, Niko" said Cordelia as she ran towards the redhead while looking concerned.

"Mr. Giles" said Niko as she looked at the statue, "is there really another way?"

"I.. I have to do some research and…."

"While you do research" said Niko as she looked up at the Watcher, "how many innocents will die? How many innocents who don't know what they're doing will kill more people?"

"I…. I don't know" said Giles.

"He said that the Statue turned all those who wore costumes bought from this place into who they dressed as" said Niko while she looked at the Statue, "and if you break the Statue, then I suppose the link will be gone and Janus will take back all he gave."

"I.. I suppose" said Giles.

"Break the statue when I tell you to" said Niko as she looked at Cordelia, and then at Giles, before looking at Ethan, "and make sure he gets handed off to law enforcement."

Niko then pressed the badge on her belt. She could feel her natural power surge as the Alpha Radiation released from her badge was absorbed by the Series Five implant, which in turn boosted her abilities. She pushed her power until she could see the mystical connections in green that emanated from the statue to her, and outside the shop. She closed her eyes and concentrated until she could see the connections from the statue to herself through her minds eye. She could see the connections that were linked to her badge and to the implant in her brain. Niko then took in a deep breath as she severed those connections while the statue still remained active; she could feel the boost in power slowly fading away, but Niko knew that her implant was still active in her brain… and now it was time for the risky part of her plan. She didn't know what would happen to her… she didn't know if Willow would retain some aspect of who she was, or if she would retain some of her memories.

Niko hoped she did though; she hoped that Willow would remember.

'I don't want to be forgotten' thought Niko to herself as she opened her eyes and saw Giles and Cordelia looking back at her while she was being surrounded by an orange light, "Now… break the statue."

Giles picked up the statue high over his head, and hesitated just for an instant as he looked at Niko. He knew that there was the possibility that the both of them would be gone; and even if Willow was alive, he would be essentially killing an innocent…. Even if the innocent was just a fictional character.

"Do it" said Niko.

Cordelia closed her eyes as Giles slammed the statue on the floor and saw a bright flash of light through her closed eyelids, before she felt a gust of wind rush past her. She then opened her eyes just as Ethan pushed her to one side as she fell onto the floor and ran away. However, Cordelia was more concerned about the redhead standing before them who was grabbing her head before she looked around confused at Giles, and then at Cordelia.

"Guys?"

"Niko?" asked Giles as he helped Cordelia stand up, the both of them looking at the Ranger.

"Who's Niko?' asked the redhead while Giles gave a small smile and then rushed to hug the young woman who flinched, "ow…. Ow… why does my body hurt? And… my head's throbbing and…. And am I bleeding? I feel like I'm bleeding. Oh God why am I bleeding?"

"Yeah" said Cordelia shaking her head, "it's Willow alright."

"What happened?" asked Willow as she looked at Giles, and then at Cordelia, "you're a cat?"

"What? The ears gave it away or something?" asked Cordelia sarcastically as she pointed at the fake ears she was wearing.

"I think we should head to Buffy's" said Giles, "I'm explain everything to you on the way. But first, let's make sure that the kids are back with their parents."

"Yea" said a confused Willow who was shaking her head as she started to limp. The young woman felt that her while body was sore, especially her legs, "Giles, what the heck happened?"

 **Library, Sunnydale High, 11:30am.**

Once the statue was broken, everyone who had one costumes from Ethan's returned to normal… including the creature that Niko had beaten when she manifested. Ironically, he was the nephew of the elderly woman who lived in that house. He went in through the back door complaining of a massive headache before finding the woman in the basement. It was at the same time that Xander and Buffy too had gotten their memories back, and asked Angel what was going on. It wasn't too long before Giles came back with Willow, and Cordelia and told everyone exactly what had happened.

Once he was done explaining, he asked everyone if they remembered anything form what happened that night, or if they remembered the lives of the people that were costumes made them to be. Xander told Giles that he remembered codes, weapons, techniques, and various other things that were military related. Buffy also said she remembered about who she was, however, Willow was the only one who said that she didn't remember anything about Niko.

"Maybe using her implant must have done something to your mind" said Cordelia as Willow looked at her.

"Yeah" said Willow rubbing her head as she took out the still brand new badge. She looked at it, and then placed it back on her belt before looking at Giles, "my whole body hurts. Giles, you think you could drive me home? I'm having a headache to end all headaches."

"Certainly" said Giles as he helped Willow to the door before turning around, "once I take Willow home, I'll return and then we'll help get the children to their homes."

"I'll get on that with Angel and Xander" said Buffy as she, and the others, got up from their seats after they took a quick break.

The Scoobies and, a few minutes later after dropping Willow off at her home, Giles helped some of the other adults and students from the high school get their confused charges back home. It was the next morning that Giles made a report to Snyder that, because of the Halloween shenanigans, someone had broke into the library after he left for the day and broke windows and destroyed his table. Despite being unhappy about spending more money towards the library, Snyder authorized new glass panels for the library… as well as a new desk which were brought to the place at ten in the morning.

It was an hour and a half later that Willow walked in to find Xander and Buffy seated around a brand new table while Giles was talking to all of them.

'Hey Will" said Buffy when she noticed her best friend, "I see you're feeling better?"

"Uh huh" said Willow as she stretched her hands over her head and yawned before she put her bags on the table. She then sat next to Buffy and told them that she still hurt, but she was feeling much better than last night, "and I'm beat."

"Giles was telling us that you went all Slayer on Spike" said Xander as Buffy grinned at Willow.

"No" said Willow as she looked at Giles with her eyes wide open in surprise. It took a few seconds for Willow's look of surprise to change into a look of horror, "no… this… this means that Spike's gonna be coming after me… and…. I mean…. oh no… Giles?"

"Spike does not have an invitation to go into your home" said Giles as Willow nodded her head, "and until we've taken care of him, stay close to Buffy. That's the best thing we can do."

"I'll beat him to a pulp, Will" said Buffy as Willow smiled at her, 'then he'll stay away from you, and he'll come after me again."

"Anything on Ethan?" asked Buffy as she looked at Giles.

"No" said Giles shaking his head, "but we've got people in critical condition at the hospitals; luckily their prognoses are good. At least according to their doctors."

"If he come back again" said Xander as he left his sentence unfinished.

"Buffy" said Giles, understanding the anger from Xander, "patrolling tonight."

"And us?" asked Xander as he pointed to himself, and Willow.

"There's the bronze" said Willow, "oh, and we could invite Cordy too."

"Cordy?" asked Buffy and Xander as they looked at Willow.

"I mean… you know… we ask her to come, and then we completely ignore her" said Willow as she tried to talk excitedly, "like… how she'd act with us… you know?"

"Let's not" said Xander, "invite her, I mean. Even Giles telling us how much she helped is…. Well, kinda weird. Lets let that pass first, huh?"

"Alright" said Willow as she shrugged her shoulders while Giles looked at her with eyes narrowed. It was then that the bell rang and the three students prepared to leave for their literature class.

"Willow" said Giles as he walked towards the cage in one corner of the library while Xander and Buffy placed their backpacks over their shoulders, as did the redhead, "there's something I need to show you. Could you stay for a few minutes?"

"Sure" said Willow as she put her bag on the table once again while telling Buffy and Xander that she'll see them in class.

The two of them walked out of the library while Willow stood outside the cage as Giles took out a book, and a small dagger.

"I know you're busy" said Giles as he walked out with the heavy looking book in his arms, with the sharp dagger on top of the book. He then walked towards the table while continuing to talk to the redhead, "I need you to… what do you call it…. You know, you've done it before? Using that infernal electronic thing that puts words into the computer after you scan it or…"

'You mean you want me to scan it using the scanner?" asked Willow chuckling.

"Ah, yes" said Giles as he placed the book on the table while at the same time he made sure that they were the only ones in the library. He then put his hands on the book and told her that the book was one of many first editions that he needed to be archived electronically, even though he preferred the smells and the touch of books. He then told Willow, while the dagger was still on top of the book, that this was one of several that he needed scanned.

"Yeah, sure" said Willow nodding her head, "I'm at your service."

"Good, good" said Giles.

"And that dagger thing?" asked Willow as she pointed at the weapon that was on the book.

'This" said Giles as he grabbed a hold of the handle tightly, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" asked Willow as she widened her eyes open just as Giles swung the weapon towards her head. The redhead ducked before rolling away to one side and looked at Giles in surprise, "Giles?"

Giles then rushed at her and swung again before the young redhead rolled to the left and then performed a back flip to gain some distance away from Giles. However, the Watcher didn't stop as he rushed Willow again. The redhead this time dodged the first swing before she grabbed the Watcher's arm on the second swing. She then twisted the Watcher's hand as his face contorted in pain before the dagger clattered onto the floor. She then released the hand before she put her leg behind his knee and pushed him down onto the floor as she raised her arms up and got ready for another round while she was panting hard.

"What the heck, Giles?" said Willow as he gave the redhead a small smile before his face twisted in pain as he grabbed his hand.

"You remember" said Giles as he held his strained hand close to his body while Willow held onto to his other hand with both of her own and helped him up, "the way you talked about Cordelia…. That was a dead giveaway. You knew she did everything she could to help you. I mean, I didn't have to tell you anything."

"Of course I remember" hissed Willow in a low voice as she looked around the library before looking at Giles again, "I remember everything Niko was trained on as a Galaxy Ranger, and as a mystic. Giles, I even have her powers… I tried it at home last night… can you imagine? Telekinesis. I couldn't try the clairvoyance since I need to use my implant, and the badge is really low on its Alpha Radiation charge. Giles, I know all of her secrets, I have all of her memories. I have some knowledge of the technology she works with and Giles? It's wonderfully advanced tech, tech that I don't think any of us are ready for. And if people happen to know that I have the memories of a person, even a fictional person, from the future… then can you imagine what happens if it gets into the wrong hands?"

"I'm sorry about the subterfuge, Willow" said Giles, "but…"

"You can't tell Buffy" said Willow, "or Xander."

"Willow" said Giles, "they need to know."

'No they don't" said Willow, "Buffy's the Slayer… she's got things to worry about and I don't wanna add anything else on her plate. And Xander? Dear Xander's gonna be asking me all these questions about the future that I really don't want to tell him. It's better if that information stays in my head."

"Spike?"

"Like I said" replied Willow, "I have Niko's experiences, her training, her memories, her implant, and her powers. I could keep Spike away for a little while until Buffy comes and takes care of him, and maybe then I'll tell her that I've got Niko's fighting and mystical training. But not now… I don't wanna give her a reason to see me differently."

"She won't see you differently" said Giles as he looked at Willow.

"She will" said the redhead as she picked up her bag, "I gotta go to class, Giles. Please don't tell them?"

"Ok" said Giles.

"And get your hand checked" said Willow as she walked towards the door. It was then that Giles noticed that Willow was walking much unlike how she used to walk around school… this time it seemed as if she was more confident, at least to him.

'Buffy and Xander won't see a difference' thought Giles to himself as Willow stopped and turned around, 'at least for now.'

"Giles" said Willow, "I have Niko's training…. But my body.. I mean, it's not used to.. you know. I mean, what I'm trying to say is that… can you train me? I mean when you're not training Buffy? Can you train me?"

"Of course" said Giles as he fixed his glasses, "but since you have Niko's training, and her memories, all we need to do is condition your body. We can start from tomorrow? An hour everyday for a week? I just have to show you what you can do and then you can do it at home. How does that feel?"

"Great" said Willow with a smile as he nodded at Giles before she turned and ran out of the door.

Giles gave a small smile before his face twisted in pain again as he grabbed his strained hand tightly.

In the meantime, Willow ran through the hallways towards her class with a smile on her face. She remembered Niko's friends; she remembered Doc, Zachery, and Goose.. she felt her heart skip as she thought of the blonde ranger; it was then that she knew that Niko had loved him. Running as fast as she could, Willow turned around a corner and bumped into a dark haired young man who dropped his books onto the floor. Stopping, Willow helped the young man pick up his books and then she started running again.

"Sorry" said Willow as she looked back at the young man who looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. He saw the redhead make another turn at the far left corridor before he spoke to himself.

"Just who is that girl?"

The End?


End file.
